Dark Wings on a Full Moon
by AreYouMAD
Summary: Nikki was givin to the school by her parents the day she was born, she is now only 96% human. she is sent on a mission to find the flock and bring them back to the school but what happens when she starts to actually get to know certain someone? Iggy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey pplz! Nikki here! Oh this is my first Maximum Ride fanfic so plez be nice and read it then reveiw it I will be very greatfull! Oh yeah I also do not own the maximum ride pplz *sadly* but its the truth I only own My character Nikki! yes I named her after myself but hey I couldnt think of another name and my friends said the name fit her good so ya! anyway really hope you like the story of a small girl who was raised by the school, got respect by the school *sorta*, had awesome wings! no not bird, and even had ears and a tail! **

* * *

Prologue-

The wind in my face making my hair lash out behind me, the warmth of the sun on my back warming my beautiful wings.

For those of you who are wondering, yes, yes I said my wings. But not just any pair wings I had huge jet black bat

wings. Yeah it sounds weird but that's what happens when you are given, by your own parents, to a bunch of nut case

scientists who by the way put chiroptera and lupine DNA in my own. For those of you who don't know what I mean by all

of that, it means I am 2% bat, 2% wolf, and 96% human.

Because of my genetically enhanced genes I have not only killer wings but way awesome wolf ears and a tail. Since

you guys can't see me ill tell you what i look like. I have long silvery hair with black roots (all thanks to the animal

DNA) and pale-ish purple eyes (BTW they weren't that color when I was born). My eyes are like that because the idiots aka the scientists or white coats tried to make

it so i could see through walls and stuff, unfortunately that didn't work out so well. Fortunately i can see in the dark

and over great distances.

Any way, because I'm one of the more 'behaved' subjects, I'm aloud to wear what ever i want. Which just so happens to be

this cute little white dress that goes down to a little above my knees, with two spaghetti straps on each side,and below

the little ruffle at the top is a black cross. There is also a ribbon tied in the back along with one on my head like a

headband and another around my neck. Plus with all the extra bandages lying around this place aka 'the school', I wrapped

some around my left wrist, right ankle, and on my left thigh so I could hold my small dagger that a white coat named Jeb

gave me.

I know what your thinking, why does someone like me who carries a dagger have such a girlie look? Well I have this girlie

look because

1. I'm a girl

2. I'm only 10 years old

3. With this sweet innocent look I can easily fool my enemies.

So you see, just because I look small and vulnerable doesn't mean I am. Last time I checked I beat the snot out of almost

1,000Erasers (OK I might be exaggerating on that it was probably around 20). Oh and about those guys, there kinda like me only they don't have and bat DNA in them. They are these

werewolf looking like creatures who were created to hunt and kill, basically they are merciless beasts. At least

that's what most of them are like, some of them are actually my friends. Who also taught me how to hunt my own food and

how to use my wolf like instincts.

By the way my name is Itonami which means life, but everyone just calls me Nikki. (except the stupid nut cases)

* * *

**Ok so what do you think of it? Huh? Well pleaze reveiw and no flames either plez and thnku!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Nikki here! no not the one in the story but the author person! any who heres chap 2! Really hope you like it! endin is kinda sad (for the characters anyway). Oh and Nikki from story has something to say! **

**Nikki: You should just go back to being called AreYouMAD ...**

**Author Nikki: Hey thats not what you said you were gonna say! But you rite**

**Nikki: You better**

**AreYouMAD: ok happy?**

**Nikki: Much **

**AreYouMAD: alright now can you say what you were gonna say?**

**Nikki: AreYouMAD does not, I repeat does not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters! Only moi! (sucks to be me)**

**AreYouMAD: Hey I heard that!**

**Nikki: srry I was just kidding.**

**AreYouMAd/Nikki: PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter Two-

"Hey! Nikki, get off your lazy butt and go start your tests! Jeb said you got to be out there in the next fifteen minutes or no free flying today." shouted a rough booming voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, jeez give me a minute would ya? Its dawn for pete sake! Of course I'm gonna be lazy this early, remember I'm part bat. Don't like the morning so much, ring any bells? Huh, Ari?" I shot back at him with an extra dose of irritation.

"That's just an excuse so you don't have to get up early like the rest of us." he replied.

By the way, when he said the rest of us he was talking about him and the white coats. Which had to wake up at, well a really early time, and there was no way I would ever get up at the same time as them let alone in the morning at all. Even though Ari was only about three years old, he was really mature for his age (I guess that's what happens when your dad was an evil nut case). Well whatever I better get a move on or I wont be able to stretch my wings on an evening flight later.

I got up out of my little so called bed, that consisted of a dog bed inside of a dog crate, with a small blanket to cover me with. To other people this would look really bad but to me it was more luxurious than just sleeping on cold hard metal like so many other unfortunate mutants. Yeah i had it better than most here at the school, probably because I do what I'm told and behave like a good little mutant girl. Or its because I'm apparently a rare specimen or something along those lines, according to the white coats anyway.

I quickly hurried down the white hallways of the building till I met a set of double doors with the words 'Test Lab 323' above them. The second I went in, I was imediatly covered in wires, needles, thermomators, and a bunch of other stuff. I didnt really mind them anymore, after I turned two, the pain and shock that came from everything sorta just went away.

My days mostly went on like this, "Spread out your wings." this "Show your ears and tail" that. Running through mazes within time limits, getting needles pushed into my skin, and the occasional "Are you feeling alright?" "Good work." or "That was amazing, take a five minute brake." To me they were such a bore, I don't know how all these guys could keep this up all the time.

Finally it was evening and Jeb aka Ari's dad, said that I could go flying for a couple hours. This is what all that testing and junk was worth going through. I basically waited all day just to go for a night time flight, with a few other small creatures of the night. Most of them were birds but I always managed to find the bats that lived around the area, but sometimes I couldn't fly as far as they went because if I did then i would get electrocuted by the collar they put around my neck. Last time I tried to go past the schools grounds I got shocked and grounded from flying, literally the chained me to the ground for a whole week! I learned my lesson after that and don't really want to experience that again. After a while I started to get a little drowsy and decided it was time to turn in for the night.

- next day

"Alert! Alert! This is a lock down! Six experiments in area three have escaped! Please lock all other specimens up and close all exits!" blasted the intercom.

"What? How the hell did they escape? Huh? What do you mean you saw Jeb run out with them?" shouted a white coat just outside my testing lab.

"Guess he took that so called 'flock' of his that he would never shut up about." I said in a whisper. ~ Huh? I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was gonna take em' out of here. Ari and I just aren't special enough to go with him either.~ i thought with a disappointed look. Then someone came into the lab with a sobbing like sound coming from them. I looked up and saw a crying Ari, "Why did he have to leave us behind? Why did he take them instead? Does he realize what there gonna do to us now that hes gone? I'm scared Nikki, what are we gonna do now?" he kept throwing all these questions at me one after another, while sobbing in between each one.

"I dont know Ari, I really dont know. But dont worry, we'll make it through this even if he isnt here to watch us anymore. Alright? Besides we can easily kick butt if they try anything on us." I answered him with a smile that showed one of my fangs.

Even though I was hiding my pain and crying on the inside.

* * *

**So what did ya think of this huh? R/R no flames plez and thnku!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey AreYouMAD here! and heres chap 3! and guess whos in this chapter! if you guess the Flock you are correct! to bad you dont get a prize srry! and now heres Nikki with a few words for you!**

**Nikki:AreYouMAD does not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters! only me!**

* * *

Chapter Three-

Four years have past since the six mutants escaped with Jeb. Two years have past since the incident with the white coats and Ari. Seven days have past since I've been given the assignment on looking for the escaped mutants aka the 'Flock' and their leader Max. Yeah a lot has happened in the past several years, even my choice in clothing changed.

I was wearing a grey tank-top with a black half corset over it, a plaid mini skirt with shorts under it, a silver belt with chains hanging from it, red and black stripped thigh-high socks,black boots, and one long black arm-warmer that had red ribbons tied on it. I also had a shirt collar with several red ties attached to it, some bracelets and a silver ring, and a hidden dog collar around my neck. My hair was down a little past my shoulders with part of it tied up into pigtails.

The stupid white coats even turned Ari, little seven year old Ari, into an eraser. I tried to stop them but they shot me with some sort of knock-out dart, and while I was out they changed him. I mostly blame myself for all of this but Ari says its the schools fault.

Well right now we have been on the look-out for the flock, and let me tell you something, its the worst thing to do in the entire world. Mostly because

1) I have to travel with a bunch of eraser( which isn't that bad unless they're ticked off)

2) Im the leader of this mission

3) We have to travel during the day (because some little over grown mutant wolves cant see in the dark)

and 4) I havent the slightest clue were to look for six mutant bird kids.

So yeah this did suck, but at least I had Ari with me. He can actually get these guys to shut-up.

"Hey Nikki! Are we heading out to the mountains next?" asked a rough voice that just happened to belong to Ari.

"Yeah we're goin to some mountain like place in Colorado next. Why you gettin air sick already?" I replied with a small grin on my face. Oh and by the way we're like hundreds of feet up in the air riding in a helicopter.

"Very funny" Ari said in a sarcastic tone "but no, I'm just bored sitting here doing absolutely nothing."

"Then look out the window and enjoy the sceanary. Its not every day we get to see stuff like this." I said.

"Yeah your right, hey why don't you scout a head to see if they're around the area." he suggested.

"OK!" I responded with a smile and then jumping off the chopper. When I was a good fifty feet from the chopper I spread my wings out and started gliding towards are destination.

I flew for about twenty minutes before I saw the out-lines of six figures in a large open field. I quietly landed in a near by tree with out being seen. Using my enhanced vision I was able to confirm the figures. I saw girl about the age of fourteen, like myself, with blondish-brown hair sitting down with a smaller girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. I guessed the older girl was Max and the little one was Angel. I then saw what i assumed to be Angels brother, the um Gasman who looked almost exactly like her only older and a boy, hiding behind a large rock with another girl. She looked younger than Max but older than the Gasman, she had dark brown hair and a mocha like skin color, she was probably the one called Nudge. A little farther off were two boys who also looked about fourteen, one with strawberry blonde hair and the other with long black hair. The blonde was Iggy, I knew this because of his eyes (the white coats said he was blind and his eyes had this faded look to them practically screaming that they couldn't see), and the guy wearing all black I presumed to be Fang.

I silently hit the transmitter button on my collar communicator device, to contact Ari and tell him my location. But I didn't need to because the choppers were already here. In a matter of seconds it was raining erasers, and the flock was up and in action fighting off the wolf like creatures that were several times their own size. I quickly lept from the tree into the air and flew over to were the small battle was taking place. I saw Ari saying some things to Max that i couldn't quite make out. Then I saw ,one by one, the other bird kids fall with erasers all around them, then I saw one of them put Angel into a bag and throw her back up to the chopper. As Ari started walking away from the defeated Max he looked at me with a look that said 'good luck and be careful', then he turned to the ladder hanging from the helicopter and climbed up.

* * *

**So did you like it? if so then plez review and no flames plz and thnku!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey pplz AreYouMAD here! srry i forgot to post chap 4 i waz busy so ya! anyway i hope you like it! plz R&R! and there is some fight scenes in dis chap too so ya! plz enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four-

As I saw the flock pass out from either injury or exhaustion I suddenly felt pain go through me, I turned around and saw a few of the erasers. Expressions filled with pain and guilt, then they attacked and before I could react to anything I had blacked out.

When I awoke I noticed my surrounding had changed from being in the great outdoors to being in the great indoors. I was in someones home, I figured it was the flocks home. While I was scanning the area I didn't notice a dark looking figure approaching me.

"Who are you and why did the earasers attack you?" asked non other than the silent stealthy like Fang.

"Straight to the point I see," I calmly replied, " I like it. To answer your questions, the names Nikki and I'm a mutant like you guys who is looking for a girl named Max who i presume is the still unconscious girl on the couch."

"Wow! So your like us? Do you like have wings like us too? Did you come from the school? How do you know Max? Why are you looking for Max? And - " the girl with mocha skin was cut off when the strawberry blonde boy put his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry bout that. She can get excited sometimes. By the way im Iggy and her name is Nudge." said the boy.

"But she did ask some good questions Ig." said Fang " How do you know Max and why are you looking for her?"

"Theres a simple answer for that question but I think it should wait." I said.

"Why?"

"Because shes waking up."

Everyone then turned their attention to the stirring Max. She started groaning, indicating that she was still in pain, then she opened her eyes and saw everyone's banged up faces excluding mine because Iggy and Nudge stood in front of me.

"What happened? Where are the erasers?" she asked.

Answering her questions I said " You where all knocked out by the erasers then they took the small curly haired girl and left."

She had a shocked look on her face "Wait, one who are you and two did you just say they took Angel?"

"My names Nikki and I suggest you hurry before they get to far. I can still hear the choppers in the distance." I calmly stated while tilting my head to listen to the outdoor sounds better.

"Right lets go. C'mon Max we have to hurry." said Fang.

"Yeah, lets go. Move out everyone and when we get back you have explaining to do." She stated while looking at me.

And with that we were off. One by one they all jumped off the front porch unfurling their giant bird wings. Wow their so pretty, no wonder Jeb treasured them. My turn now, then I ran and jumped off the porch and let myself fall. I herd a gasp of alarm come from one of the bird kids as I let myself free fall farther down the cliff, then I spread my jet black wings out and let the air catch me. Then I stroked my wings up and down a few times before I reached the flock.

"Woah! Those are some freaking awesome wings!" said the small child.

"Wait what happened? What about her wings? Give me the details Gazzy." asked Iggy.

"Their like pure black wings like Fang only they arent bird wings. Theyre bat wings!" he replied excitedly.

They all went into shock as they stared at my wings then their eyes grew wide when I decided to reveal my ears and tail. Before they could say anything to me I took off towards the sound of the choppers. Closing my eyes and using my ears to guide me I reached the helicopters in no time. The rest of the flock finally caught up with me and quickly went into action, while erasers took out their weapons and started firing at us. Using my own weapon of choice, which was a long blueish whip that had a black rose on the hilt, I started smacking the guns out of their paw like hands. Then I saw them drop a small oval like object. I realized what it was a quickly tried to grab it with my whip but I missed the small explosive. It blew up near Nudge and she got caught in the blast, as she started descending towards the ground Gazzy caught her and flew her over to a near by tree. I looked back up to the chopper when I herd a someone scream "MAX! HELP!". It was Angel, and Max was dangling from the bottom of the chopper with Ari holding a gun to her head. He had this crazed look in his eyes that made me sad to look at because he had gone into his killer mode.

"Remember Max, We're the good guys." he said with laughter. Then she passed out and started falling to the ground until Fang caught her.

I looked back at Ari and he looked at me. Our eyes locked on each other both filled with guilt and sorrow. He mouthed the words 'See ya soon.' and I replied 'Yeah you too, don't get killed' then he got back inside the heli and flew off. What we didn't know was that Fang was watching us with a ticked off expression on his face.

When we got back to the house Max started tending to every ones wounds even mine. She had a distressed look on her face and kept trying to give us a reassured smile. Nudge and Gazzy were nearly on the verge of tears, Iggy looked like he was deep in thought, and Fang. Well he just kept watching my every movement like a hawk with this really creepy, ticked off face.

"Whats with Fang? He hasnt taken his eyes of Nikki since we got back." whispered Nudge.

"I don't know but its kinda getting on my nerves. Do you think Nikki has noticed him yet?" replied Gazzy.

"Who couldn't notice something like that? I mean you can practically feel his scary aura." said Iggy.

"Alright whats wrong?" asked Max to Fang, "Youve been staring at Nikki with a steamed look ever since... well ever since we got our butts kicked."

"She cant be trusted." he stated.

"And why not?" she questioned.

"Didn't you notice anything during the fight? When she was using her whip she didn't even hit an eraser she only took their weapons, and they never shot at her either. Plus after you fell she was right there next to Ari, I don't know what she was doing but she obviously wasn't trying to stop him from taking Angel." his voice was starting to get louder,

"So your saying she was helping them and is just pretending to be one of us." she concluded.

"You two do realize I can still hear you right? And just so you know, I didn't hit them because if I did all of them would be dead which means the chopper would have fallen out of the sky and would've blown up with Angel still inside. And they didn't shoot at me because if they did they would be punished for injuring me because I'm apparently the stupid white coats' special experiment that cant die no matter what. Oh and the last thing, I was just glaring at whats his face and didn't do anything because he was aiming a gun at the sack with Angel in it. So don't go jumping to conclusions without getting all the facts. Got it?" now I was raising my voice.

You cant blame me though cause I was ticked, but I was also impressed that he was able to see through my little charade. He has good eyes and I'm not saying that cause of his raptor vision. Any way if these bird brains don't hurry up and go after the team, it might be to late to save Angel.

"Shouldnt we be going after them now? I mean if they get to far we might not make it in time." I said.

"What do you mean not make it in time?" Fang asked in suspicion still not believing my explanations.

"I mean last time someone escaped, they brought them back and gave them a punishment that is unforgettable. Especially when they had to sit out in the sun for a week when they re weak against the brightness. Then not being able to spread their wings and take flight when the moon shown at night, literally grounding them to the floor, with no food or water for a week." I explained with a sorrow face. It was true to what I said, when they grounded me for trying to leave the grounds they left me in the sun, bound my wings, chained me to the ground, and made me watch the beautiful night trying to taunt me, making me long for freedom.

"Nikki. Is that what they did to you?" questioned Iggy.

I responded with a small nod then remembered he couldn't see and said "Yeah, they 'grounded' me. It wasn't pleasant and for you guys it wouldn't have been so bad because you can take the sun. I cant, It makes me feel sick."

"Then how come you were just outside during the daytime?" asked Fang.

"First I was running for my life and couldn't exactly stop somewhere till night time, and just now I was helping you guys get Angel back. You see, I can be in the sun just not for too long or I just cant get direct sunlight. Which is why my wings were bound, so I could use them to shade myself. Now enough of my past we need to get to Angel before they do who knows what to her." I said.

"Shes right we need a plan, then we need to get moving." Said Max in a leader way.

Fang then disapeared then reapeared again with some folders and paper. Max went over to him with the rest of the flock following her. I just stayed were I was and looked out the window. It was getting late and the moon would rise soon.

* * *

**did you like it? plez reveiw and no flames plez an thnku!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok heres chap 5! hope you like it! its kinda boring and un important but i couldnt think of anything else to write so ya and if any1 has any ideas for the next chap i would really appreciate it if u told them to me! **

**Nikki:ya like plez send some ideas cuz this lameo author is on freakin writers block for this story**

**AreYouMAD: hey!**

**Nikki: anyway AreYouMAD does not own maximum ride or any of its characters just me!**

* * *

Chapter Five-

Okay so after about an hour of planing, Max, Fang, and Nudge are going to California to save Angel, and Iggy, Gazzy, and I are suppose to stay here at the house. Which totally sucks! Well not completely, I get to see the two partners in crime make a home-made bomb. I still cant believe a blind guy like Iggy can do stuff like this, well maybe I can since I can take out ten erasers with my eyes closed. But that's just me relying on my ears, Iggy has Gazzy to tell him the colors of the wires and stuff.

"Alright! Its done. Gazzy go find some of Max's clothes that are all black for Nikki, and some for us too." Iggy ordered.

"Gotcha, be right back." he replied excitedly.

"What do we need black clothes for?" I asked him.

"For some extra cover. We're gonna go set some traps for when the erasers come back."

"Oh. So you're basically gonna kill them" I said in a whisper not meant for him to hear.

Me being stupid and forgetting this guy had super hearing, I mentally hit myself. Then he said "You sound disappointed that were doing this. Why?"

Dang-it he did hear "Well I do feel a bit sad because a few of the erasers were my friends, and we were really close and stuff. They're the ones who taught me how to hunt and use my instincts; they were my teachers and the closest thing I had to family." I told truthfully.

"How could you be friends with those guys? They were created to hunt and kill. They're the enemy."

"Well I was created to hunt and kill, so does that make me the enemy too?"

He gave a shocked expression "Uh, well...no...but." he couldn't find the right words.

"I was at first made to be like an eraser, to be able to hunt prey and attack, but also to still look my age and less like a werewolf. Also, they wanted me to be able to hunt at night and from the sky, so they gave me bat DNA too. I was considered a failure because I didn't know how to use my instincts in hunting or even killing. Then some of the erasers who took pity on me showed me what to do and awakened my inner wolf, so I guess they saved me."

"How was that saving you?"

"They white coats were going to terminate me if my skills didn't improve."

"..." He was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that,"

"Its okay, no one ever does."

Then Gazzy came running in the room with arms full of black clothing "Alright Ig, got the clothes, but Max doesn't really have anything black except her jacket which she took with her. So I got some of Fangs clothes that don't fit him anymore."

"That's fine with me. If its still to big I'll make some adjustments." I said taking the clothes.

"Bathrooms down the hall on the left." Iggy said.

I just walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I quickly put the clothes on and saw they a little big for my small figure. I found some scissors in the cabinet and cut the t-shirt into a tank top keeping my own grey one underneath, then I put my black corset on. I took the sleeves left over and made them into arm warmers that went to my elbows. I used the scissors to cut a whole in the black jeans for my tail and slipped my belt through the belt loops to hold the pants up. They were a bit baggy but they would do for now, I let my hair down and used the black ribbons to hold up my arm warmers and left my dog collar on. I put my boots on and tucked the jeans in and hid my small twin daggers in each of them, then loosely wrapped my whip around my hips so that i could still grab it quickly but also to were it wouldn't fall off.

Grabbing my clothes and the scrapps of fabric, I walked out of the bathroom and saw a wide mouth Gazzy, staring at me with big eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You." he stated.

"What? What happened?" Iggy asked alarmed.

"What you do to Fangs clothes? You look awesome." Gazzy said.

"All I did was cut up the shirt and made a whole in the pants for my tail." I answered.

"Oh sorry Ig. She has two tank tops,one grey and one black, black arm warmers, black corset over the tanks, black jeans tucked into black boots, silver belt with chains and her whip wrapped around her hips. Plus she has her black dog collar on and her hair is down to about mid back." Gazzy listed while eyeing me up and down.

"Thats cool. What color hair?" Iggy asked.

"Silver hair with black roots, pale-ish purple eyes, between five foot nine and six feet tall, pale skin almost like yours, and since no one told you yet I also have grey-ish white wolf ears and tail." I said answering all the questions he was most likely going to ask.

"Woah, now that really is cool." he said with a toothy smile.

"Okay enough chit chat, lets go before the night is over." Gazzy stated.

Then we were off into the night, which just got me pumped since I was able to fly with only the moon light and stars to guide me, well that and my ears and nose.

* * *

**did u like it? plez reveiw and send in some ideas for next chap if u can! and no flames plez and thnku!**


End file.
